


With your hair falling into place like dominos

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, art class, art lessons, melbourne renegades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: AU where Sam Harper and his Melbourne Renebabes teammates are students in an art class at school.





	With your hair falling into place like dominos

Sam Harper placed his sketchbook and pencils on the table and dumped his bag under the stool. He sat down and grinned at his art friends. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah," Mackenzie Harvey said, glancing up from what he was sketching. "Do you know what's planned for today?"

Sam shrugged. "Dunno." 

"I heard there was a model coming in," Mitch Perry piped up.

Will Sutherland swivelled around from where he was messing around on a Mac computer. "What?" he said, blond eyebrows shot up near his hairline. "Nude?"

"Dunno, mate," Mitch said, "We hope so."

"Yeah," Will said, his eyes lit up and hopeful.

Sam chuckled at the conversation and turned to the young international student sitting by himself up the front. "Noor! Noor!" Sam called out.

Noor Ahmad glanced up uncertainly. "Hi Sam," he said quietly.

Sam grinned widely. "Hi Noor! How are you today?"

"Alright," Noor said, shrugging. He went back to his drawing, tongue out, focusing hard.

Sam was just wishing he could view Noor's drawings because he knew there'd be some really good stuff in there, when their teacher Maxy Klinger walked in the room.

"Good morning, class!" Maxy announced, clapping his hands together. 

The students all turned to face the front, eagerly waiting for the instructions today.

"Okay, guys," Maxy said, "Please welcome... our model for today..." He extended a hand toward the door where a gorgeous tall man walked in, his soft silky brown hair in waves, brown eyes twinkling and melting like chocolate and tattoos covering both arms.

He was wearing low cut jeans and a plain red T-shirt, showing off a slight gap of his midriff where Sam could make out rock hard abs.

The students were gobsmacked, staring at this model as he shook out his hair and sensuously put it up in a bun.

Sam was wide-eyed and lovestruck.

"This is Kane Richardson," Max Klinger announced as Kane got comfortable on the lounge chair provided for him. He lay down and put his arms behind his head, his T-shirt riding up more.

"He's so hot," Will whispered.

"F*ck me," Aaron Finch muttered from somewhere up the back.

Sam opened his sketchbook and picked up his favourite pacer pencil. This was going to be the best art lesson ever.


End file.
